Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications employing circuitry, there is a growing need of a measuring device, a corresponding calibration method therefor, and a measuring method for performing measurements with respect to a device under test comprising such an application in order to verify correct functioning of said applications in a highly accurate and efficient manner, whereby jitter is especially compensated.
The document “Sampling Jitter Cancellation in Direct-Sampling Radios” by Ville Syrjälä and Mikko Valkama published in IEEE Communications Society, WCNC 2010 proceedings, discloses a method to compensate for a timing jitter in the digital domain. Said method uses a pilot tone, which is superimposed to the respective analog-to-digital input and lies outside of the useful data bandwidth. Furthermore, the digital signal processing determines the phase of the pilot tone and converts phase deviations to time jitter, which is compensated on the data path afterwards. Disadvantageously, in this context, the pilot signal must have a certain distance to multiples of the half of the clock frequency and therefore reduces the useful bandwidth noticeably. As a further disadvantage, nonlinear effects result in images of the pilot signal within the useful bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring device with jitter compensation, a corresponding calibration method therefor, and a measuring method with jitter compensation, each of which ensures both a high accuracy and an increased efficiency.